Multiple input, multiple output (MIMO) is a radio communication technique in which both a transmitter and a receiver use multiple antennas to wirelessly communicate with one another. By using multiple antennas at the transmitter and receiver, the spatial dimension may be taken advantage of in a manner that may improve the overall performance of the wireless link. MIMO may be practiced as either an open loop or a closed loop technique. In closed loop MIMO, channel-related information is used within a transmitting device to allow the transmitting device to precondition transmit signals, before they are transmitted, to better match the present channel state. In open loop MIMO, on the other hand, a transmitting device has no specific knowledge of the condition of the channel before signals are transmitted to a receiving device. Open loop MIMO is generally simpler to implement and uses less overhead than closed loop MIMO. However, open loop MIMO suffers from interference between the various spatial streams in the MIMO channel. There is a general need for efficient and accurate techniques for processing received signals in an open loop MIMO system.